Inuyasha the Demon Barber of Fleet Street
by Laine Bug
Summary: Based on the hit movie Sweeney Todd, Inuyasha, the barber once known as Inu Hanyou, returns home to London only to find his family taken away from him. As his bitter anger practices on the innocent, what will happen once he reaches his true target?
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

I just thought I would say that I do NOT own Sweeney Todd, and that I do NOT own Inuyasha…SO DON'T SUE ME I BEG!!

All the characters belong to its proper owner and creator. Same goes for the songs! So I apologize for me having to re-write a few words in the lyrics, I just did it to help it fit into the story nicely. I also had to change the characters a bit, so if they act a little less like themselves, its because their doing such a nice job at playing their parts! XD

So please enjoy the rest of the story.

Thank you~~~

Laine Bug


	2. No place like London

Chapter 1

No place like London

It was dark early morning as a ship slowly pulled into the docks near London City. The city was lit with soft lights from the civilians lanterns that looked like faint stars. It was beautiful in a way. The ocean so black from the darkness that only its sound would make its presence known. A young man with emerald eyes and long silver hair gazed out and admired the view. He was very handsome, and looked as stoic and still as a statue. The sides of his cheeks streaked with two purple strips on each side, they resembled lightning bolts.

"_I have sailed the world beheld its wonders, from the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru, but there's no place like London!" _

A man stepped beside him and chimed in, "_No there's no place like London…" _He was shorter than the young man, though he was just as handsome. His big brown eyes seemed inviting, but with a closer look you will see nothing but pain, anger, and sadness. His forehead always crinkled with his non ceasing glare, and a face so pale it would make any ghost shameful. He looked out onto the glowing city, his long black hair flowing behind him like a sea of ink.

"Inuyasha?" asked the young man.

"Sesshomaru, you are young, life has been kind to you. _You will learn."_ Inuyasha said while never taking his gaze away from the now approaching city. He stepped forward toward the rail edge of the ship ignoring sesshomaru's gaze.

"_There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit. And the Vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit, and it goes by the name of London…" _Inuyasha's eyes glared at the city with his piercing eyes. _"At the top of hole sits a privileged few, making mock of the vermin of the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed! I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of man is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London!" _Inuyasha growled_._

"Is everything alright Mr. Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as both he and inuyasha ventured off the boat with bags in hand. There was the clutter of things moving and the soft murmurs of men unloading the ship. Inuyasha looked out into the dark roads that he once knew, and tightened his jacket around his body. The creases on his forehead becoming shallower.

"I beg your indulgence Sesshomaru. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets, I feel shadows everywhere." Inuyasha said, while never turning to look at Sesshomaru.

"Shadows?" asked Sesshomaru his curiosity being triggered.

"Ghosts…" Inuyasha said softly, his voice sounding like he was about the whimper. He walked away from the young man a few steps before stopping and continued, "_There was a barber and his wife…and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life…and she was beautiful!"_

His mind automatically went into a painful flashback. London, as colorful and full of life as he wondered the streets with his gorgeous wife. She truly was an angel. Long raven black hair that felt like silk, rosy lips that he loved to kiss. Eyes a hazy blue, her body fitting perfectly in his favorite white lace dress and her pushing a baby bassinette with his precious daughter tucked inside, to finish off the picture.

His eyes softened when he thought of his family and his voice ached as he continued, "_And she was virtuous…and he was…naïve." _His eyes turned dark as he thought further, "_There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful," _He remembered seeing that tyrant, his long black hair that resembled snakes, and his cold wanting eyes staring at his beloved wife. While his little lackey stood beside him with an evil smirk.

" _A pious vulture of the Law, Who with the gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate," _He remembered the policemen taking him away…beating him away from his family, "_Then there was nothing but to wait…and she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost, and oh so beautiful!" _Inuyasha's heart was aching; he could feel his eyes beginning to water slightly from this unbearable sadness. "Kagome…" He whispered.

Sesshomaru, who was a little disturbed that Mr. Inuyasha was upset, thought about just letting the thing go and leaving the poor man alone. But his curiosity got the best of him and he solemnly asked, "And the Lady Sir? Did she succumb?"

"_Oh that was many years ago, I doubt if anyone would know." _He finally turned and faced his ship companion, "I'd like to thank you Sesshomaru. If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost in the ocean still."

Sesshomaru did a solemn nod, "Will I see you again, Mr. Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from Sesshomaru, his eyes focusing on something that wasn't really there. "You might find me if you like. Around Fleet street I wouldn't wonder."

Sesshomaru, after making a mental note of that, made a little crooked smile and held out his hand for a reassuring shake, "Until then, my friend."

Inuyasha merely looked at his hand and ignored it. He walked away from Sesshomaru into the darkened alley street letting his eyes narrow in a nightmarish way. Fire was blazing in his eyes, but the only thing he wanted was to see his wife and child…his family. Rats ran across his feet as he walked, and he heard the puddles of water splash under his feet. His mind trailed back to that bastard of a judge, Inuyasha growled and let his menacing voice haunt the streets of London, "_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with __shit__, and the vermin of the world inhabit it…"_


	3. False Hopes and a Vengeful Heart

Chapter 2

False Hopes and a vengeful Heart

It was already dim morning by the time Inuyasha reached his old residence. It was a two story building, below was his old barber shop, and the top floor was where he and his beautiful family stayed for a home. He looked at how different it was become since the last time he saw it. The years weren't particularly good to it. Brick falling in some areas of the building, and the second floor of the residence seemed completely deserted. He looked at the name of the shop that once read, "**Mr. Hanyou's Barber Shop,"** and saw that it was replaced with, "**Kikyo's Meat Pies".**

Inuyasha casually walked across the street avoiding oncoming carriages. He entered the shop, and looked around. It has indeed changed. His barber chair and shop atmosphere were gone, and was replaced with restaurant tables and chairs. A warm oven in the corner of the room that made the place warm from the winter cold outside. He heard a chopping sound from the front of the room and he focused his attention on a woman who was cutting up some dough it seemed. She did not seem very happy, in fact, it looked like she was going to pass out from boredom.

She was an attractive woman, wearing a gown that was black lace, along with a few beading patterns around the neck line. Her dark maroon corset adding a little color, and pressed her breasts up, letting them heave up and down with her steady breathing. She had long black hair that she kept up in a rather messy due, but pretty curls dangled in random places framing her womanly face. Inuyasha let the door close behind him and the woman looked up quickly at the man that has entered her little shop. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with excitement with a customer finally!

"_A customer!"_ she gasped and stabbed her knife into the cutting bored letting it protrude from the piece of wood. She quickly rushed to inuyasha and dragged him inside. "_Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a—Fright I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute can'tcher? Sit, Sit ye down SIT!" _The woman pushed the confused glaring Inuyasha down in the nearest seat. Then she proceeded back to her working courters and began making more dough.

"_All I meant was that haven't seen a customer for weeks! Did you come here for a pie Sir? Do forgive me if my heads a little vague," _She spotted a random cock roach scuttling across her dough, and she quickly smashed it with her hand. "_Ugh! What was that? But you'd think we had the plague—From the way that people—Keep avoiding," _She saw Inuyasha try to get up from his seat to leave, and Kikyo picked up her knife and pointed it him, motioning for him to sit back down, "_No you don't! Heaven knows I try, Sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right you are Sir, would you like a drop of Ale?_

_Mind you I can hardly blame them; these are probably the worst pies in London!" _Inuyasha watched Kikyo fill a pie with the vilest looking slop he has ever seen. "_I know why nobody cares to take them—I should know, I make them! But good? No. The worst pies in London—if you care to take a bite?" _Kikyo handed Inuyasha a pie. Inuyasha looked at it and carefully picked it up, and slowly brought it to his mouth. He bit into it and, if he knew anything that was going to kill him at any moment, it was going to be this if he continued to eat this meat pie. He closed his eyes and held back his vomit.

"_Is that just disgusting?" _Inuyasha spit out the condiments in his mouth onto the floor when Kikyo turned around. "_You have to concede it. It's nothing, but crusting here drink this, you'll need it, the worst pies in London!" _Kikyo gave Inuyasha a mug of Ale and he accepted it letting the liquid enter his mouth…only to see that he forced himself to dribble the Ale back into the mug, it tasted like spit and rotten vegetables! "**This wench is trying to kill me!!" **Inuyasha thought to himself. "_And no wonder with the price of meat, what it is when you get it! Never thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was treat find poor—Animals—what are dying in the street! Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does her business but I notice something weird, lately all her neighbor's cats have disappeared!_

"_Have to hand it to her—what I calls enterprise—Popin pussy's into pies! Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of its enough to make you sick! And I'm telling you them pussy's cats is quick!" _Inuyasha sat there and watched Kikyo make more of those horrific pies (wondering if he should stop her for the sake of the rest of the human population) and listened to her ramble. _"No denying times is hard Sir—even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more—is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty, it looks like it's molting, and tastes like—well pity a woman alone, with limited wind, and the worst pies in London! Ah Sir…times is hard…times is hard!"_

Kikyo slumped at her working table holding her head up with her hand. Inuyasha rose from the table and walked over to her. "Come let's sit down and have a chat shall we?" Kikyo said and wondered off into the back room. Inuyasha followed slowly behind her, and found himself in a little sitting area with some sitting chairs and sofas. Along with a fire roaring in the old brick fireplace. "You know there's a room over this shop. If times are so hard, you should rent it out to someone…that should bring in a little something." Kikyo fixed a little area for him to rest and made a gesture toward him to sit down.

Inuyasha did so, and watched the woman look up at the roof and take her seat next to him. "Up there? Oh no! Nobody will go near it. People think it's haunted."

"Haunted?" asked Inuyasha, as he pictured his family once again. **"Where are they? What has happened to them? Where is my Kagome? My daughter!?"**

"Yea, you see many years ago something happened up there…something not very nice."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, his features becoming frightened. "What happened…?"

"_There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life…and he was beautiful." _Kikyo looked at the man sitting in front of her, could he be the man named Inu Hanyou? She softly continued, "Hanyou his name was…Inu Hanyou…_"_

"What was his crime?" Inuyasha asked, his voice became stoic, but it was only because he was holding back the pain.

"Foolishness," Kikyo replied. "_He had this wife you see, pretty little thing, silly little nit, had a chance for the moon on a string…Poor thing, Poor thing._" Kikyo could remember her, her poor soul weeping everyday; while still having to take care of her little one. "_There was this judge you see? Wanted her like mad, everyday he sent her a flower. But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sulked by the hour. Poor Fool…Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing." _Inuyasha could hardly believe his ears that dirty judge was trying to get his hands on **his **family…HIS!? But then kikyo's voice took him out of his deep thought, as she continued to tell the story of his poor precious Kagome.

"_The Beadle calls on her all polite. Poor thing, poor thing. The Judge, he tells her, is all contrite, he blames himself for her dreadful plight, she must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing Poor thing!_ _Of course when she goes there, poor thing poor thing, they're having this ball all in masks! There's no one she knows there poor dear, poor thing, she wonders tormented and drinks, poor thing, the judge has repented, she thinks poor thing. "Oh where is Judge Naraku?" she asks._

_Oh he was there alright—only not so contrite! She wasn't no match for such craft, you see? And everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft, you see, so everyone stood there and laughed you see, Poor soul! Poor thing!"_

"**NOOO!!!"** Inuyasha screamed and stood up from his chair. His forehead creased with sadness. "Would no one…have mercy on her…?"

Kikyo stared in amazement at the man. "So it is you…Inu Hanyou…"

Inuyasha glared down at her and growled, "No. No Hanyou anymore. It's Yasha now, Inuyasha." His eyes began to glisten from the tears of his pain. "Where's Kagome…? Where is my wife?" He asked softly, almost in a whisper.

"She poisoned herself…arsenic, from the pharmacy down the corner. I tried to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me." Kikyo said softly as she witnessed the man breaking down before her very eyes.

"And he's got your daughter." Kikyo said mournfully.

"He…Judge Naraku?" Inuyasha said his eyes glazing over with rage. He took off his coat and tossed it onto the loveseat next to him.

"Adopted her…like his own." Kikyo replied, feeling his anger fill the small sitting courters.

"Fifteen years…sweating in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years **dreaming**, I might come home to a wife and child."

Kikyo stood from her seat and slowly walked over to the angered man. "Well, I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Inuyasha."

"Please, just Inuyasha," He corrected, "and trust me…he will have his revenge."


	4. Tesusaiga Returns and Love Blooms

Chapter 3

Tetsusaiga returns and love blooms

Kikyo led Inuyasha up to the second story of the building. Memories flowed through his mind of him and his wife living happily together, and how quickly it was taken away from him. It's amazing what greed can do to a mere human life. Once at the top of the stairs, Kikyo reached into her bosom and pulled out an old rusted black key. Why she would keep that on her breasts was beyond Inuyasha's understanding. But she unlocked the door and opened it with ease. She moved out of the way to let Inuyasha enter first.

He looked around at the empty flat, and pictures of Kagome holding their daughter and greeting him with a smile filled his senses. "Welcome home darling!" he could hear her say as he came home from work. He could still feel the softness of her lips when he bent down to kiss her, and the soft whimpers from their daughter as he took her into his arms. His glance shifted to the corner of the room, where he saw a familiar baby cradle covered with a dusty sheet. He walked over to it and gently lifted up the sheet to look inside. All he saw was an old baby doll, its porcelain face broken, and her lovely dress torn and dirty.

He heard quick steps behind him and a soft female voice. He turned around and saw Kikyo on her knee's on the dusty wooden floor. She was looking for something. "I had to sell most of the furniture and such. Since it seemed that nobody was going to be needing them any longer. But I did save a few things. I could have gotten a lot of money for them, but for some reason I kept thinking 'who knows maybe he'll come back'. Silly don't you think?" she gently knocked on a hollow piece of board wood and a smirk appeared on her lips. It seemed that she found what she was looking for. Inuyasha kneeled next to Kikyo and watched as she pulled up the piece of wood.

There were two pieces of cloth folded neatly under the floor. She picked up the first one and unwrapped it with care. She gently picked up the golden square box and opened it, turning it into a frame that held two pictures inside. One picture was of his wife, the other frame to the left held a picture of his daughter. He remembered this…

While Inuyasha was engrossed by the pictures, Kikyo took out the other cloth wrapped item. It was slightly bigger, and as she unwrapped it, there lay a brown box with golden embroidery. Inuyasha took his attention away from the pictures and looked inside the box. There, inside, were shaving blades, his blades, six of them set neatly in a row in their velvet covering. Inuyasha saw his favorite one out of the bunch. He picked it up from the box and gingerly slid the blade forward from its built in sheath. He let it shimmer in the dull sunlight that peaked from the windows.

"Tetsusaiga…" Inuyasha whispered in wonder.

"Hmm? Tetsusaiga? You named your blade huh?" Kikyo asked while leaning in to examine Inuyasha's shaving instrument.

"Oh yes, I've done much work with this particular blade. A lot of men walked out of my shop happy as can be with the work of this blade." He ran his finger gently over the sharpness of his treasure. It was a little dull, but that could easily be fixed.

"Inuyasha, you could have that again you know. You can become a barber again." Kikyo said with a little excitement in her voice.

"Perhaps." Inuyasha said simply, while looking through his other blades. "They have not rusted or broke. They are just the way I left them. Thank you for taking care of them while I was in my absence." Inuyasha thanked softly.

Kikyo looked from Inuyasha's face back to the blades. "Them handles are chased silver, ain't they?" Kikyo asked with curiosity.

"Silver, yes." Inuyasha said standing up from his kneel. "_These are my friends. See how they glisten. See this one shine, in the light, my friend. My faithful friend…Speak to me friend. Whisper…I'll listen. I know, I know, you've been locked out of sight all these years, like me my friend. Well I've come home, to find you waiting! And we'll do wonders, won't we?"_

Kikyo rose from her kneeling position and began to chime in with Inuyasha. She slowly walked over to Inuyasha put her hands gently over his shoulders.

"_I'm your friend too Inuyasha_…"

"_Come let me hold you_."

"_If you only knew Inuyasha…Oh Inuyasha, you're warm in my hand."_

"_Now, with a sigh, you're warm in my hand."_

"_My friend."_

"_You've come home!"_

"_My clever friend..."_

"_I've always had a fondness for you, I did_…"

Inuyasha moved away from Kikyo's touch and kneeled down toward the box, never letting his eyes move away from his shimmering Tetsusaiga.

"_Rest now my friends…"_

"_Never you fear Inuyasha."_

"_Soon, I'll unfold you."_

"_You can move in here, Inuyasha."_

"_Inuyasha, splendors. You'll never have dreamed all your days, will be yours!"_

"_Soon you'll know splendors, you never have dreamed all your days,"_

"_My lucky friends,"_

"_I'm your friend and your mine!"_

"_Till now your shine," _

"_Don't they shine beautiful?"_

"_Was merely silver."_

"_Silver's good enough for me…Inuyasha…" _Kikyo nuzzled her head a little closer to Inuyasha feeling his body heat. Her heart was fluttering at the thought of her actually being this close to him.

"_Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies." _Inuyasha saw himself glittering in his blades reflection. He slowly turned it and saw Kikyo's as well and became a little irritated at thought of her being so close to him. "Leave me." He hissed under his breath, and Kikyo quickly stood up still in a little bit of a daze. She fixed her dress for a moment and then hurriedly walked out of the room, the sound of the door opening and shutting as an indicator of her departure.

Inuyasha stood from his kneeling position and raised his arm up, extending it with his beloved Tesusaiga reaching out toward the window, glistening. "At last, my arm is complete again!!"

Sesshomaru walked down the busy London streets trying to find his way around. He was looking down at his hands trying to see where he was on the map, and which way he needed to go for his location. He was supposed to meet and stay with a friend of his, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where to go. He bumped into a few people on the street, apologizing off and on for his rudeness.

Eventually he came to a little neighborhood and stopped to sit on a bench across from a rather large house. "Bloody hell…Jaken is going to be very flustered if I don't show up soon. He hates it when I'm never on time." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself in frustration. Then he set down his big shoulder bag next to him and began looking at his map again.

Meanwhile, in the house that Sesshoumaru was sitting right across from, sat a very sad looking girl on the second floor of the house looking out the window. She wore a very expensive ocean blue gown that hugged her young frame. Her corset gently pressing her small breasts upward for support. White frills lacing the edges of the neckline of her dress. She was already fifteen but her features still looked child-like. Her eyes an ocean blue and hair a dark black that hung down to her shoulders. She never like playing with her hair, but she usually kept a little bit of hair up on one side of her head. She tied it with a deep blue ribbon to match her dress, but it also brought out her beautiful eyes.

She sat there quietly sewing to herself while looking outside…a place where she could never be. She heard her birds singing excitedly in their cage across from her. They were a gift from the head master's Beadle, so she could "Show more of that pretty smile," as he put it. She couldn't understand how they could be happy…when they couldn't even be free.

"_Green Finch and Linnet bird, Nightingale, Black bird, how is it you sing?" _She asked the birds as they danced around in their cage.

"_How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing? Outside the sky waits beckoning! Beckoning! Just beyond the bars... How can you remain staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing? Anything? How is it you sing?"_

Sesshomaru by now could hear the saddened melody and looked around for its source. He looked up the street and down the street, until his eyes landed on the house in front of him. He saw a girl sitting near the window. She was beautiful. With her long dark hair, and exquisite ocean blue gown, but she seemed so sad. He rose from the bench and stared at the girl at the window, Sesshomaru slowly started walking across the street to get a closer look at the beautiful flower. Then, her eyes spotted him, his breath stopped for a moment, and then she smiled at him. His heart stopped and he felt like he was going to faint! He saw her look away and he silently pleaded for her to look at him again, but then he heard her voice once more.

"_My cage has many rooms damask and dark…nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will you know, when their captive, teach me to be more adoptive. Ahh….Green Finch and Linnet bird, Nightingale, Black bird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly…Let me sing…"_

Sesshomaru watched the girl with caring eyes. The girl looked down at Sesshomaru and gave him another tender smile. They locked eyes for a little while longer before the girl suddenly turned around and ran away from the window. Sesshomaru was alarmed by this and didn't want her to leave, but there was little he could do. So he turned around back towards the bench where he left his things. As he was wrapping his bag around his shoulder, he was approached by a rather…interesting character.

"_Alms Alms for a miserable woman!" _she sang as she approached Sesshomaru. It turns out that she's one of the homeless. A beggar woman. She walks with her head down, while wearing a bonnet on her head to help cover her face and hide her black tangled hair. Her gown was in shreds, bits and pieces missing while some bits of cloth just hung there from the tears. She was also very filthy for Sesshomaru's liking, his sensitive nose screaming for clean air. Sesshomaru usually hated dealing with these types of people, but he reached into his pocket and gave the beggar woman three gold coins.

"Thank ya! Thank ya kindly Sir!" the woman's slightly raspy voice sang.

"One moment, Madame. Perhaps you know whose house this is?" Sesshomaru asked, curiosity taking hold of him as he stared back at the house.

"That? That's the Judge Naraku's house, that is." The beggar woman said a hint of fear and sadness in her tone.

"And the young lady that resides there?" He pressed on, turning his attention back to the beggar woman, while trying to not wrinkle his nose from her stench, for the sake of not being rude.

All of a sudden the beggar woman's voice changed to a sweet raspy tone, like she was taking about an angel, "Oh her? That's Lady Rin, his pretty little ward…But don't you go tresspassin' there, young man! Not if you value your height. Tamper there, and it's a good whippin' for ya, or any other youth with mischief on his mind…" With that the beggar woman turned around and walked away to the next person who she was going to beg too.

Sesshomaru was left by himself again, and he couldn't help but gander back toward Lady Rin's window. He then knew that he needed to speak with her, needed to know more about her. He wouldn't leave London and until he did just so too! He picked up his map and slowly like a slug began walking away from the bench, while still staring up at her window.

"_I feel you, Lady Rin. I feel you. I was half-convinced I'd wakened. Satisfied enough to dream you, happily I was mistaken, Lady Rin. I'll steal you Lady Rin…I'll steal you…" _Just then, Sesshomaru heard a door open and he looked toward the house to see a man figure standing inside and staring at him. His expression was like of a father that was about to scold his child. Then he slowly brought his hand up and curved his fingers in a gesture that told Sesshomaru he wanted him to come inside.

Sesshomaru looked around and cautiously crossed the street to inside the house. As he entered him and the man stared at each other briefly, Sesshomaru saw a smirk cross the man's lips. The man led Sesshomaru to a room that had red leather chairs and antique paintings of women around the walls, some of them nude. Between two of the chairs was a small table that held a few books, and a tray with a glass of brandy and two glass cups. Sesshomaru also noticed that most of the walls were covered in books, like a mini library.

"So you were looking for the park district." asked the man.

"Yes, it's very big on the map…but somehow I keep getting lost." replies Sesshomaru as he looks around the room. He realized that the man he was talking too must be the judge Naraku he has heard about. He was a rather nicely carried man. He wore long tan slacks, and a red vest, and had a dark brown leather coat on. He had a rather dark aura round him though his eyes were cold, and his long wavy black hair reminded Sesshomaru of snakes.

The man gestured to a chair and said, "Sit down lad, please, sit down." Sesshomaru took a seat into one of the red leather chairs and watched as Naraku poured him a drink and handed it to him. "It's rather embarrassing for a sailor to lose his bearings but…" all of a sudden he heard someone enter the room. He looked toward the door and saw a young boy, much younger then himself, enter. He took off his top hat and revealed pale lavender colored (near white) hair that brushed his shoulders, and gave a little smirk to Naraku and then a stare to Sesshomaru.

"A sailor?" asked Naraku as he continued the disturbed conversation.

"Yes, Sir." Sesshomaru said simply as he politely accepted the brandy.

"A sailor must know the ways of the world," Naraku said, and walked toward his collection of books. "And must be practiced in the ways of the world, you said you were practiced, boy?"

Sesshomaru sat there confused, "Sir?"

He watched as Naraku started tracing his fingers on the books, sliding them seductively like the books were a woman. "Oh yes…Such, practices." He whispered under his breath, "The geisha's of Japan, the concubines of Siam, the Catamites of Greece, and the Hayricks of India. I have them all here, drawings of them, everything you ever dreamed of doing with a woman." Naraku stared at Sesshomaru, who didn't even know how to respond. **"What in the seven hells is this man talking about?" **Sesshomaru thought silently to himself.

"Would you like to see?" asked Naraku darkly as he began to pull a book off the shelf.

"I think there's been some mistake." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice, and he watched Naraku snap the book back into its place on the shelf, never leaving his eyes from Sesshomaru.

"I think not." Naraku said coldly, and pointed his finger at Sesshomaru walking slowly toward him, "You gendered at my ward Rin, you gendered at her, yes, Sir, you gendered." Naraku said flatly, venom leaking through his words.

Sesshomaru straightened in his seat and stared back at Naraku with a tinge of nervousness and replied, "I meant no harm."

"You're meaning is immaterial," Naraku said simply and lunged toward Sesshomaru, their noses almost touching, "Mock me?" Sesshomaru wiggled uncomfortably under Naraku's cold gaze, "I don't ever want to see your face again on this street, or you'll rue the day you were born…" Naraku's eyes flashed red at the shocked Sesshomaru, and then he turned his gaze toward the young boy that entered earlier in the conversation. Naraku simply nodded in his direction and turned away from Sesshomaru.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew he was being thrown out of the back door of the house, his body aching from the strong beating he had in the house, how could this boy be so strong!? The boy laughed at the beaten man on the ground and snickered, "That's enough fun for you, you gendering pup, now the exit is left then a right to the street you see?" Then he took out, what seemed like a small stick, but he made it extend into what looked like a walking cane, and began to hit Sesshomaru over the back with it. He continued the beating with harder and harder whips until he was satisfied.

Sesshomaru grunted from the pain, and then he felt a little foot turn him over on his back with ease. He put the pointed end of the stick to his throat, and laughed at the sight of the poor man, blood spilling out of his mouth. The boys mouth curled into a smirk and said, "You heard what Judge Naraku said, if either of us see you again, it will be your pretty little brains…covering the pavement." With that the boy turned around and entered the house, but before shutting the door he threw Sesshomaru's shoulder bag next to him before slamming the door.

Sesshomaru carefully got up from the ground and lifted up his bag over his shoulder. He was angered. How could he have been such a fool to enter that hell of a house!? He began walking toward the street, wiping the blood dripping from his mouth. But, if that judge thought that a simple beating and a threat was going to stop him from seeing Rin, he was wrong! He was going to take her away from this place…he'll steal her if he had too.

"_I'll steal you Lady Rin. I'll steal you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window…I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your darkened hair! I feel you Lady Rin, and one day I'll steal you, till I'm with you then I'm with you there, buried sweetly in your darkened hair…" _Sesshomaru took one last look up toward Rin's window before descending into the London crowd, slowly fading into the distance.


	5. The Contest

Chapter 4

The Contest

Inuyasha awoke with a soft nudge on his shoulder. He found Kikyo looming over him with a little smile across her face. She was wearing different clothing, this time a more appropriate town dress that narrowed in more on her curves. Flower designed lace, wrapped around in various places on the dress, this time her corset was blood red, instead of deep maroon. To top it off she had a large sun hat on her head, black of course.

"Up, up my dear. We'll be going out today. I assumed you would want a little tour since…well you've been away so long." She watched Inuyasha rub his forehead and rub the sleep from his eyes. Poor man did nothing but stay up all night looking at his family's photos and sharpening his shaving blades. He eventually fell asleep on one of the love seats in Kikyo's back room.

Kikyo softly put down a pile of neatly folded clothing. "I got you some new clothes for the day, since the one's you have on are so tattered. Please put them on and hurry to the front room, it's already the afternoon!" With that Kikyo walked out and disappeared into the front room.

Inuyasha got up and looked at himself in the mirror above one of the lounge chairs. "**Jesus Inuyasha you look deader then death itself…"** He thought to himself. He thought about the events from yesterday and realized that finding out so much nightmarish information at one time would tire anyone out. He studied his face, so many wrinkles and scowls on his features, it made him look older than he really was. His thoughts wondered back to his wife and daughter, he couldn't accept that fact that they were gone. All he knew was that he was going to get his daughter back, and avenge his departed wife. **"Kagome…dead. How could this have happened? My dear baby Rin…your fifteen now…a woman. I've lost so much time of getting to know you…you don't even know what your pitiful father looks like. After all these years…"**

After getting dressed Inuyasha entered the front room. Kikyo was waiting for him patiently by the front door. Kikyo's face turned a deep red and she looked down at her feet. It seemed she picked clothing that made Inuyasha a little…too handsome. He wore a pair of black trousers and had a gray dress shirt on, that was covered by a black button up vest. Then Inuyasha tied his long black hair behind him in a low pony tail to keep it out of his way. Kikyo had never been so attracted to anyone so much before, it was getting hot in here, we need to go!

Kikyo cleared her throat and picked up a leather jacket from the chair next to her. "Here you are dear; this will keep you warm from the cold. Now let's get going shall we?" She turned around and began walking out the front door.

"Thank you for the clothes and for letting me stay here so unexpectedly. I really do appreciate it Ms. Kikyo."

Kikyo turned her pink face at him and nodded her head shyly before continuing on her walk.

Inuyasha and kikyo went around London all afternoon. Inuyasha looked around at the new buildings and noticed the ones that were no longer there. It was like he was stranger to his own home. In a way he was. He has changed tremendously over the years. Kikyo eventually led Inuyasha to a market place that was bustling with people. Kikyo already had a few shopping bags full of things for her meat shop, so it was a mystery why she was leading him there.

"Hmm…it's not two, so he hasn't made his grand entrance yet." Kikyo said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked aiming his glare to the young woman beside him.

"You'll see, he's here every Thursday with one of his new "products". He's all Italian, all the rage as you can see by the crowd."

Soon enough they found themselves in front of a large stage, surrounded by many people. Inuyasha looked around in the crowd until something, or, someone caught his eye. It was Hakudoshi, Judge Naraku's Beadle! His age hasn't changed in the least, Naraku must have put a spell on him or some sort. He still looks like a young boy but he held himself like an older man. Very straight, very intellectual looking, but still had that evil misdemeanor all around him. He wore just a simple black suit and top hat that covered his shoulder length pale lavender locks.

Inuyasha's blood bowled and he slowly pulled out his Tetsusaiga from his coat. He was about to lunge for him until he felt a small hand grab his arm. "Hold it." Kikyo said softly.

Hakudoshi merely wondered around looking at the stands offering food, unaware of both Inuyasha and Kikyo's eyes looking at him through the crowd.

Inuyasha couldn't believe she was holding him back! What the hell for? "Why are you **holding **me **back**?" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"There's no point in killing him now. Especially with all these people here. You will be put back in jail again and Naraku will still walk the streets free with your daughter. And with Naraku being the Judge and if he finds out who you are…he'll surly send you to the gallows. So lay low, for just awhile longer." Kikyo's voice sounded pleading even though her face showed no traces of it. Inuyasha knew she was right, so he put Tetsusaiga back hidden in his jacket and put his attention back to the stage.

Music began to play and a young boy that looked the age of twelve or younger came out of the small curtain door way. "**Hmm, a fox Kitsune huh?"** Inuyasha thought to himself. The Kitsune was dressed in rugged clothing that looked dirty and muddy, and his orange hair looked like it was bundled up in a little black hat.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention pleeeeease! Do you wake every morning with shame and despair to discover pillow his covered with hair…what ought not to be there? Well Ladies and Gentlemen from now on you can awaken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare! Gentlemen, you are about to see something that rose from the dead--!! On the top of my head!"_ The young Kitsune lifted up his cap and let his orange locks drop to his shoulders. The crowd laughed and clapped in response.

The boy smiled and continued on with his song, "_Twas Miroku's Miracle Elixir! That's what did the trick Sir, true, Sir, true! Was it quick, Sir? Did it in a tick, Sir! That's what an Elixir ought to do. How about a bottle Mister? Only cost a penny guaranteed!"_ The boy handed a man in front of the stage a bottle of the Elixir and opened it. He then put some of the liquid in his hand and rubbed it on the bald man's head. It made an awful smell.

"_Does Miroku's stimulate the growth, Sir? You can have my oath, Sir, 'tis unique! Rub a minute, stimulatin' in'it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!" _One of the bottles was being passed around and the smell was just gross!

"_Pardon me Ma'am what's that awful stench?" _Inuyasha sang.

"_Are we standing near an open trench?" _Kikyo chimed in.

"_Are we standing near an open trench?"_

"_Pardon me Sir, what's that awful stench?"_

The boy looked at the two adults and growled a little under his breath before continuing on, "Buy_, Miroku's Miracle Elixir, anything wot's slicks Sir, soon sprouts curls! Try Miroku's; when you see how thick Sir, you can have your pick Sir, of the girls! Want to buy a bottle Missus--?"_

But before he could continue, Inuyasha and Kikyo chimed in again, an Elixir bottle in Inuyasha's hands, "_What is this?" "What is this?" _

"_Smells like piss…" _Inuyasha muttered.

"_Smells like—EW!!" _Kikyo said with disgust.

"_Looks like piss…"_

"_I wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear!"_

"_This is piss, piss with ink!"_

The boy got nervous and continued over them, "_Let Miroku's activate your roots, Sir—"_

"_Keep it off your boots Sir, eats right through!" _Inuyasha interrupted.

"_YES! Get Miroku's, use a bottle of it, ladies seems to love it--!"_

"_Flies do too…" _Kikyo said flatly.

All of a sudden a man barged through the curtain door, his face traced with irritation. He was a rather colorful person. His suit was a bright blue traced with gold embroidery, ruffles peeking out of his coat sleeves. He wore while gloves over his manly hands, and a cape that was purple on the outside, but gold on the inside. He wore a dark top hat to top off his due. He was an attractive man, dark eyes, his short hair tied in a small pony tail, but he looked like a womanizer.

He glared out into the crowed and sang, "_I~~~ am the famous Miroku, Da king of the da barbers, da barber of kings, E Buon Giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss~!" _He looked at the group of women in front of the stage and winked in their direction while blowing them a short kiss. The woman screamed and bounced up and down with excitement. "_And I~~~~ da so famous Miroku I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say~~~~ My elixir is PISS…who says this…." _Miroku looked out into the crowd his eyes flaring with amusing irritation. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was looking at; this man was nothing but a joke!

"I do." Inuyasha stated, and made his way toward the front of the stage. Miroku's eyes following him through the crowd of people, "I'm Mr. Inuyasha from Fleet street. I have opened a bottle of Miroku's Miracle Elixir, and I say to you, it is nothing but a fraud, concocted by piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor, I have served no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank." Inuyasha stopped near the steps of the stage and locked eyes with Miroku.

Miroku merely chuckled and said, "You see dis foolish man? Now please, you will see how he will regret this folly. Tell me your wages."

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and presented them to the crowed and to Miroku.

"You see these razors? Pure sterling silver and is capable for the closest shave. Now, Signor Miroku, you either except my challenge…or reveal yourself as a sham."

Miroku looked down and examined Inuyasha's blades. Another grin formed on his face and he said loud enough for the crowd to hear, "I accept your challenge." The people clapped and you could feel the excitement of this unusual event. A few men quickly took out some chairs and set them on the stage, getting everything ready for the contest. The little boy ran into the tented door way and arrived with Miroku's shaving gear.

"Who's up for a free shave?" Inuyasha yelled to the crowd and quickly two men rushed up the stage and took their seats in Inuyasha's and Miroku's chair. Inuyasha took his place next to his client and looked into the crowd toward Hakudoshi. "Will Beadle Hakudoshi be the judge?" Inuyasha asked while looking down, knowing that if he looked at his rage would take over.

"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbors!" Hakudoshi said with a little ignorance tracing his voice.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" Hakudoshi informed the crowd and began looking at his pocket watch.

The little boy handed Miroku his razor and gave one side of the leather strip to him while he held the other. Miroku began to sharpen his razor with the leather strip, flicking the blade against the little kitsune's fingers, making them bleed. Miroku paid no mind; he just kept looking at Inuyasha who slowly began sharpening his Tetsusaiga with his leather strip.

"_Now signorini, signori. We mix-a da lather. But first-a you gather_, _around signorini, signori  
You looking a man who had-a da glory to shave-a da pope…Mister Inuyasha, whoever I beg-a da pardon you__'l__l probably say-a it was only a cardinal,Nope!  
It was-a da pope!" _You heard a few laughs from the crowd._  
_

"_To shave-a da face, to cut-a da hair, require a grace, require da flare, for if-a you slip, you nick da skin, you clip-a da chin, you rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair… To shave-a da face, or even a part, widout it-a smart, require da heart~~, not just-a da flash, it take-a Panash, it take-a da passion for da art," _Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and found that he hasn't even started shaving yet, he was just now finishing up his sharpening. He chuckled and knew he was going to win this.~~~," Inuyasha began putting the shaving cream on his clients face, off and on glaring over at Hakudoshi.

"To shave-a da face, to trim-a da beard, to make-a da bristle, clean like a whistle dis is from early infancy, da talent give to me by God

"It take-a da skill, it take-a da brains, it take-a da will, to take-a da pains, it take-a da pace, it take-a da grace~~~~!!"

"Mr. Inuyasha is the winner!" Hakudoshi exclaimed.

Miroku looked over in amazement to find that Inuyasha had finished with his client quickly while he was preoccupied. Miroku examined the man's face and saw not a single hair on his face. Miroku wasn't even half finished with his guy! Miroku's face darkened and that rather amusing irritation showed up again.

Miroku slowly walked over to Inuyasha and said softly, "I bow to a skill that is far greater them my own…" He did a respectful bow toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't pay attention, but merely held out his hand and said simply, "The five pound…" Inuyasha wiggled his fingers as an indication to hand it over. Miroku took out the money from inside his jacket and handed it to inuyasha. Inuyasha could sense Miroku's anger rising.

"May the good lord smile on you, until we meet again." Miroku said softly with a forced smile. Inuyasha kept his eyes forward not making any contact with his whatsoever. Miroku backed up a step and turned to the young kitsune behind him.

"Come Shippo..." He said before slapping him in the face and kicking him into the tented door. Miroku went into the door and all you could hear where beatings and Miroku's scoldings.

As Inuyasha descended the stairs Kikyo met up with him, the crowd of people already halfway gone. Kikyo looked toward the tented area and cringed at the boys small yelps. That man was defiantly taking his anger out on that boy…poor dear.

"I suppose it's just my gentle heart, but I sure hate to see that boy treated like that." Kikyo murmured as she handed Inuyasha his jacket. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He had no time to show remorse for anyone else at this time. Just then a man came up to him said, "Congratulations Sir Inuyasha on your win, but I was wondering if you sir had your own establishment?" Kikyo helped Inuyasha put on his coat and said to the man, "He certainly does, Inuyasha's Barber Parlor, above my meat pie shop on Fleet street."

Inuyasha spotted Hakudoshi near one of the food stands and walked toward him, ignoring Kikyo's conversation with the man.

Inuyasha walked up behind Hakudoshi until he realized someone was behind him. Hakudoshi turned around and faced Inuyasha with an evil smirk tracing his lips. Kikyo hurried behind Inuyasha and was ready to hold him back again if he decided to do anything stupid.

"I'd like to thank you Sir, for your wonderful help with the contest just a few moments ago." Inuyasha tried to straighten his face into a smile and unwrinkle his forehead, while trying to force a smile, which only turned into a smirk.

"Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors." Hakudoshi chuckled a little feeling flattered by the compliment. "So your establishment is on Fleet street you say?" Hakudoshi asked.

Inuyasha's face didn't smile anymore, but simply whispered, "Yes."

"Well then, Mr. Inuyasha, you will surly see me there before the week is out." Hakudoshi did his famous smirk.

"You will be welcomed, Beadle Hakudoshi." Inuyasha stated trying not to let out a victorious laugh.

Hakudoshi began to leave, but Inuyasha stopped him by saying, "Oh, and Beadle Hakudoshi! And I will guarantee, to give you without a penny's charge, the closest shave you ever now." Hakudoshi's smirk turned into a smile, and he waved good-bye before disappearing into the busy market crowd.

The couple was left alone once again and Kikyo gently put her hand on Inuyasha's chest, gesturing to him that it was time to go. "Come on, Love." She said simply and led Inuyasha out of the market. Inuyasha still staring in Hakudoshi's direction.


	6. I'll come back for you

Chapter 5

I'll come back for you

Rin sat on your regular perch near her window. Tears were streaming down her face. Nothing unusual. She was thinking about her parents, her real parents. She never remembered what they looked like, because she was so young, Naraku always told her she was a spitting image of her mother, but he never even mentions her father. She only asked about him once and Naraku almost went into an uncontrollable rage. She never mentioned it again. I guess Naraku and his Beadle, Hakudoshi, were the only father figures that were there for her when she was young. She is grateful for them taking care of her when her parents had died, as Naraku had said, but she still felt uneasiness.

Rin fiddled with her white lace dress and continued with her knitting. But, something caught her eye that distracted her outside. She put her knitting down on her lap and looked out her window. At first she saw nothing, but then, slowly, she saw him walk out from behind one of the stone poles that held the outside fence together. Rin's heart started to pound quickly, uncontrollably. She has been thinking about him for a long time since the first time she saw him. His structure and facial features seemed intimidating, but the way he looks at her is soft, and very kind. It's like he's mesmerized. Rin gave him a smile, and looked away to look through the cushions under her sitting area. She took out a black key, a key to the house. She has never really met this fellow, but she did know that he could be the one to save her from her prison.

She opened her window and looked into the boys eyes. The boy looked back at her longingly. Rin threw the key over the fence and made it land right before his feet. The boy picked it up and looked back at Rin, a little amazement in his eyes. He looked a little paranoid now, like he has been here too long. He gave Rin a loving smile and began to walk away.

"Wait..!" Rin called.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. He heard her voice, her beautiful voice! He turned and looked at her.

"Please, what is your name?" She asked meekly.

"Sesshoumaru , my name is Sesshoumaru." His heart melted when he saw a big smile appear on her face. He could tell she was crying. He could smell the salt on her rosy cheeks. It angered him to know she's alone crying in that damned house.

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin said in a whisper. Sesshoumaru felt a shiver go down his spin when she said his name.

"A fitting name for such a handsome man, my name is Rin." She said sweetly.

"Rin, beautiful Rin." Sesshoumaru said. He saw her cheeks blush and that made him chuckle.

All of a sudden he heard movement in the house and that made him more jittery. He has been here too long, he needed to go. Rin noticed a mixture of emotions form on his face. She was going to ask what was wrong but he spoke before she could.

"I need to go Rin." He saw sadness appear on her child like face. That upset him.

"I will be back." He whispered his promise, his face becoming stoic and serious. Rin didn't want him to go but she nodded in response and slowly shut her window. She watched him disappear in the crowd up the street.

"**Please…please come back for me."** Rin thought, as she continued with her knitting. Little did she know that Naraku has been watching her from a little hole he made from the hallway to her room.

Inuyasha stood near his window, glaring out into London. He felt particularly bitter today. His breathe made small clouds on the window. Kikyo was sitting in his shaving chair that she got for him blabbing on about something or other. He was sharpening his Tetsusaiga in a very frustrated way.

"Why doesn't the beadle come…?" He whispered, disrupting Kikyo's conversation. "He said before the week is out, and I do not see him." His mouth became tight and angered.

Kikyo looked at him and said calmly, "Oh calm now love, we still have time, it's only Tuesday after all."

Inuyasha turned sharply at her and gave him a menacing glare. He kicked the wall in frustration and walked to the other side of the room.

"**Oh come now Inuyasha don't be so childish." **Kikyo thought and picked herself out of the chair.

"_Easy now, hush love hush; don't distress yourself what's your rush? Keep your thoughts, nice and lush, wait." _Kikyo slowly walked up behind Inuyasha and put a tender hand on his shoulder. She could still sense his anger.

"_Hush love hush, think it through, once it bubbles then what's to do? Watch it close, let it brew, wait." _She watched Inuyasha look at his Tetsusaiga, a smirk came across his face. **"Good, he's feeling a little better." **Kikyo thought as Inuyasha went to the other side of the room again. Kikyo continued her soothing process.

"_I've been thinking flowers, maybe Daisies, to brighten up the room. Don't you think that flowers, pretty Daisies, just might relieve the gloom? Ah, wait, love, wait."_

"The judge, when will I get to him?" Inuyasha said flicking his blade on his finger.

"Can't you think of nothing else? Always broodin' about your wrongs of what happened heaven knows how many years ago." Kikyo said her voice was strained; she put a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"_Slow, love, slow, times so fast. Now goes quickly, see no it's past! Soon will come, soon will last, wait." _Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's eyes and felt uncomfortable. He moved away slowly and looked out the window. Kikyo was a little disappointed, but continued.

"_Don't you know, silly man? Half the fun is too plan the plan. All good things comes to those who can, wait. Gillyflowers maybe, 'stead of Daisies, I don't know though, what do you think?"_

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. He gave up, and once again, even though Inuyasha hated it, Kikyo had a point. Inuyasha heaved another sigh and said a simple, "Yes." To answer Kikyo's question.

"Gillyflowers, I'd say. Nothing like a nice bowl of Gillies." Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha. But it was interrupted by hurried steps coming up toward Inuyasha's shop. Inuyasha quickly hid behind the door in case it was the Beadle, or the Judge. But instead, an out of breath Sesshoumaru barged through the door.

He stopped immediantly and looked at Kikyo standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, excuse me!" Sesshoumaru said catching his breath.

"Miss Kikyo son." Kikyo said softly.

"Yes, Miss Kikyo, is Mister Inuyasha--?" Sesshoumaru began but Inuyasha was already by his side.

"Oh! Inuyasha! There's a girl that needs my help! A very sad girl, and lonely, but beautiful too—"

"Now, calm down boy. Please sit." Inuyasha said while leading Sesshoumaru to the shaving chair.

"Yes. I'm sorry. This girl is being locked away by her guardian. But this morning she dropped this." He pulled out the key from his pocket that Lady Rin dropped from her window. "It's a sign that Rin wants me to help her! That's her name, Rin, and Naraku is her guardian. A judge of some sort." Sesshoumaru spoke on not noticing Inuyasha's shocked expression. Him and Kikyo locked eyes for a moment. **"Rin…my Rin? My god!"** Inuyasha thought.

"So when the Judge is in court, I'm going to sneak into the house, release her, and beg her to come away with me tonight! But things aren't quite ready yet, if I take her now we will be found out quickly. It needs to be a clean get away."

"Oh this is very romantic!" Kikyo said, her voice becoming very dreamy. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kikyo with approval. Sesshoumaru then looked back at Inuyasha whose mind was scrambling; Sesshoumaru's voice brought him back to earth.

"But I barely know anyone in London you see, and I need somewhere safe to bring her while I find transportation to take us away. If I could keep her here just for an hour or two, I would be forever in your det."

Inuyasha looked out the window again his mind was hectic again. "**This boy, he's going to get Rin out of there! She's already in love with Sesshoumaru I see. God, how much I've missed! Damn it!! But, if I would give her to anybody, it would be Sesshoumaru. He has a good head, and if I agree, I can see her, and tell her everything. I can see my daughter." **Inuyasha couldn't speak and he looked over at Kikyo.

"Bring her here love." Kikyo said softly.

"Thank you Ma'am! Mister Inuyasha?" He said looking at him now.

Inuyasha nodded and saw a happy and grateful Sesshoumaru rise from the chair.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Mister Inuyasha! I will never forget this!" He shook Inuyasha's hand and hurried out the door.

It was quiet in the room for a few moments, but then Kikyo broke the silence.

"Seems like the fates are favoring you at last Inuyasha."

Inuyasha still felt a little uneasy and started putting things away on his vanity mirror that held his shaving equipment.

"What is it? You'll have her back before the day is out." Kikyo said confused he wasn't overjoyed.

"What about him?" He said flatly, taking about Sesshoumaru.

"Him? Oh well, let him bring her here, and since you're so up for a little—"she made a slitting gesture with her finger across her throat—"that a throat to slit my dear. Poor little Rin, fifteen years without a scrap of motherly affection." Kikyo's voice turned into pity. She noticed that Inuyasha was looking out the window at something. The creases on his forehead becoming shallow. She walked up beside and looked out the window too. There she saw the "Famous" Miroku walking toward the shop with his little boy.

"Why hello. What's he doing here?" Kikyo said with confusion.

"Keep the boy downstairs." Inuyasha said darkly. Kikyo understood now what Inuyasha was going to do. So she nodded in response and quickly exited out the door to meet them.

Sesshoumaru ran quickly back to the Judges house, and once he reached it he hid behind the concrete wall and looked back up toward Rin's window. He waited there for a few moments, but then he saw her take her place by the window. She immediately looked outside and saw Sesshoumaru. A smile appeared on her face and she opened the window.

"Please, come to the back of the house we can see each other more closely!" With that she shut the window and disappeared back into the house. Sesshoumaru was surprised but he ran to the back of the house and saw a window that had iron bars on the outside. There were lace curtains covering from the inside and he soon saw Rin pull the curtains away and open the window.

"Sesshoumaru, you're so much more handsome up close!" Rin said with a giggle wrapping her fingers around the bars.

"Rin this is dangerous, what if the Judge—"

"He's at court, and so is the Beadle, now is the time please, take me with you!" Rin pleaded.

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to do that but he couldn't, not now, it's not the right time yet. He reached in through the bars and caressed Rin's cheek. It was so warm, and soft like silk, just like he imagined. Rin blushed and held his hand with her own.

"I want nothing more than to take you away from here right now. But I can't not now, I have a plan but it's not ready, and if I take you now the Judge will find us in no time. Then we will never see each other." Rin's eyes began to glisten with tears and she held on to his hand tighter.

"I know it's hard, but please, hold on just a little while longer…for me." Sesshoumaru begged softly. It was hard for Rin but she knew he was right. A few tears began to fall down her cheek. Sesshoumaru's heart began to break.

"Rin," He got closer to the bars so he was looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes, "when we get out of here, and we run away, I know I only just met you, but I want you to marry me." Rin's face went from upset to shock as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…"

"I've never felt like this for anyone before, and I'll be damned if I lose you! You don't have to answer now, you can when we're safe and away from here, but please, I want you to be my wife."

Rin was silent for a moment and then a smile came across her face. She kissed his hand and said softly, "I'll answer then. Now, you must go, Master Naraku will be home soon." She dropped his hand and began to close the window again.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru said sharply. Rin looked down at him.

"Kiss me." He said, his face becoming stoic again, serious. Rin didn't know what to do, she never kissed anyone before, but she soon found herself moving closer to the window again and moved her face as best she could out between the iron bars. Sesshoumaru moved himself closer to the bars as well, close enough so their noses were touching. His lips lingered over her lips, letting her feel his warm breath on her lips. He could hear Rin's heart beating quickly. He then pressed his lips softly against hers. It lasted only a few seconds, and it was a small kiss, but both of them were breathless.

"One more." Rin said in a whisper, and Sesshoumaru without even a second thought pressed his lips against hers again. This time it was deeper, more passionate. Heat was growing between them, and their fingers laced with one another around the iron bars. Their kiss was long and full of such a strong love and Sesshoumaru would have never stopped, but Rin forced herself to pull away from him.

"You must go now." Rin said softly putting her hand on Sesshoumaru's cheek, caressing it. Sesshoumaru kissed her hand.

"I promise my love, I will take you away from here, and I'll make you happy, we'll be happy." With that Sesshoumaru kissed her hand one more time and ran back from behind the house to the street. Rin slowly shut the window and pressed her fingers against her lips.

"Sesshoumaru…"


	7. Author's Note

Good news everyone!

New chapters of "Inuyasha the Demon Barber of Fleet Street" will be coming soon!

I deeply apologize for the long absents over the year. But this was my last year of high school and I had other things I needed my mind on.

I'm not quite sure when the chapters will be up, but they will be up soon I promise!

Thanks for hangin in there guys!

~~Lainebug


	8. A Demon is Born

A Demon is Born

Kikyo exited Inuyasha's quarters and started heading down the stairs on the side of the house. As soon as she reached the bottom of the steps she was greeted by an unhappy looking Miroku and an even more unhappy kitsune right beside him.

"Good afternoon Señora, but is Señor Inuyasha here by any chance?" He asked while tipping his hat to her.

Kikyo looked at him with a rather bored look and replied, "Oh yes right up stairs." She looked down at the little kitsune and her heart felt like it was about to break.

"Would you mind if I took the boy inside and gave him a juicy meat pie, Señor Miroku?"

Miroku, already very impatient, said, "Si, Si, Si do what you like." Then started heading up the stairs without a second thought. Kikyo looked up the stairs toward Miroku and a small smirk appeared across her lips. "Come my dear." She said to the kitsune and began leading him to the restaurant part of the building. As soon as they got inside Kikyo went behind her counter and picked up a plate. She saw some dust on it but she merely blew it off the plate and grabbed one of her meat pies to put on it. She looked over at the boy who was still standing near the door, his eyes covered by an old hat.

"You can sit down love, make yourself comfortable." As soon as the kitsune heard that he started fast walking to one of the tables in the room. When he sat down with a little thud on the chair he took off his hat and let his bright orange hair fall to his shoulders. He looked up at Kikyo while she was bringing him his meal and gave her a shy smile in thanks.

Miroku entered the room and found Inuyasha cleaning off his shaving chair. Inuyasha immediately stopped what he was doing and brought his attention to his visitor. Miroku, after closing the door behind him, turned back around and faced Inuyasha while he took off his hat.

"Mr. Inuyasha." Miroku said in a low greeting.

"Señor Miroku." Said Inuyasha with just as much enthusiasm.

Miroku set his hat down on a small table next to the door, then began setting down his cane and taking off his hand gloves.

"You don't have to add the Spanish crap we're not in public anymore." Miroku said, his Spanish accent disappearing completely. "I would like my five shillings back if you don't mind Inuyasha."

Inuyasha a little confused looked at Miroku and simply asked, "Why?"

Miroku chuckled a little and gave Inuyasha a cold stare. "You entered our little wager on false pretences my friend and I hope you will be forthright in the future, you'll be handing over half your profits to me, share and share alike."

Inuyasha held back a laugh and was about to dismiss the fool when all of a sudden something was said that made his heart stop beating.

"Mister…Inu Hanyou." A smirk arouse to Miroku's lips.

Kikyo sat beside the little kitsune as he ate her pies eagerly. Her leg was shaking with anticipation; she wanted to know what was going on upstairs. Off and on she would glance up to the ceiling thinking that she might see or hear something. Kikyo brought her attention back to the kitsune and watched him eat one pie after the other.

"I like to see someone with such a strong appetite! Reminds me of my late husband you see, always eating until he could barely walk, never had a nice head of hair though." Said Kikyo as she reached over and fixed the young ones hair.

"What is your name my dear?" Kikyo said curiously.

The kitsune looked up at her from his plate and gave himself a few minutes to compose from his meal. "Shippo, ma'am, my name is Shippo." Shippo then reached into his pocket and took out what it looked to be a piece of cloth.

"Master Miroku never did like me with my hair up, always said I looked like a little girl. But my neck always gets so hot. It's nice to put it up once in awhile." With a quick hand, Shippo brought his orange hair up off his neck and put it high of his head. He then took the piece of cloth and wrapped it around his hair tightly. When he was finished his hair was up in a little pony tail and the cloth a little ribbon.

Kikyo looked at Shippo now with love in her eyes, how could someone treat this young lad so poorly?

Miroku sensed Inuyasha's shock and a chuckle escaped his lips as he ventured through the little room, treasuring every moment. He inhales happily and continues, "Oh yes, this should do very nicely. I'm surprised you don't even remember me Mr. Hanyou, but why would you when I was just an orphan hired to clean up hair and such around your shop."

"_**Oh God….Oh God no…."**_ thought Inuyasha, his heart was racing quickly in his chest. He couldn't move he couldn't think, but he felt his blood boiling…

Miroku was enjoying seeing Inuyasha distraught as he went over to Inuyasha's shaving stand and picked up his Tetsusaiga, making it glimmer in the light. "Oh how I remember these, how could I forget them? I used to sit right beside your chair and watch you work with them. I always hoped I would become a successful barber like you. I guess you were my inspiration." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, mockery dancing in his eyes. Inuyasha glared at him, hatred making his temper flare.

"So do we have a deal or not? Or…should I go and pay your old friend Beatle Hakudoshi a visit and tell him of your arrival? What do you think about that, Mr. Han-!"

Miroku never had the chance to finish his sentence. Inuyasha, without warning, lunged at Miroku wrapping his hands around his throat and squeezing as hard as he could. Miroku began struggling for his life, fighting against Inuyasha as best he could. They fought awkwardly around the shop, Inuyasha knocking things over in pursuit of getting a better grip of Miroku's neck. Inuyasha saw nothing but red all he could think of was getting rid of Miroku as quick as possible.

While downstairs, Kikyo hears muffled noises and banging from above. Not wanting Shippo to notice, she randomly starts moving and banging things on the table, even slamming her fists against the table top. Shippo stares at her in wonder and confusion.

"Sorry lad, saw a spider, scared me half to death!" Exclaimed Kikyo as she recovered herself. Shippo relaxed a little bit but still gave Kikyo an awkward stare.

"So, er, how did you end up with that awful Italian man?" Kikyo asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible. Shippo grabbed another meat pie and replied, "My parents died a few years ago by these bandits, murdered you see, so I was sent to the workhouse. Master Miroku saved me; I probably wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him." All of a sudden Shippo jumped out of his seat, his expression looking pale and terrified and yelled, "Oh no! Master Miroku has an appointment with the tailor in a few moments! If he's late he'll blame me!" In a horrified state Shippo began running to the front door.

Kikyo panicked and tried to stop Shippo, "Wait, Shippo stop!" She yelled as he began running up the stairs to Inuyasha's shop.

Shippo rushed up the stairs and nearly threw himself into the door making it slam open. Inuyasha stood calmly at his shaving table placing things back to their rightful area. Shippo notices that Miroku is nowhere in sight and walks over to Inuyasha's side.

"Sorry lad but Señor Miroku has been called out, you should probably follow after him."

"Oh no Sir, I better wait right here till he gets back, or I'll be sure to get a lashing!" replied Shippo, horror dripping off every word. Shippo backed up a little bit toward the wall, a large chest right behind him. Inuyasha looks from the boys face to the chest behind him and notices a certain hand hanging limply from the opening. Inuyasha quickly reverts his eyes back to boy, a nervous smile appearing across his face.

"So…uhh, Mrs. Kikyo gave you some meat pies did she?" Inuyasha asked shakily. Shippo's face went from scared to a little relaxed and replied, "Oh yes, Mrs. Kikyo is a real lady."

Inuyasha looked back at the chest and noticed the hand twitching off and on. Inuyasha's face became more anxious as he looked back at Shippo. "That she is…yes, that she is…say, I would guess a growing boy like you would have room for some more pies?" Inquired Inuyasha, trying to get the boy out of the shop as quickly as possible. "Sorry Sir, but my stomach feels like it's about to explode!" Exclaimed Shippo. The hand began to twitch more urgently and started moving toward where Shippo stood. "_**Son of a Bitch..."**_ Inuyasha cursed and said urgently, "Well, why don't you wait downstairs for him? I'm sure another pie is in for it!"

"No, I should stay here." Shippo said simply, the hand was even closer to Shippo now. Inuyasha was becoming frustrated and was about to just toss the kid out, when all of a sudden he got an idea.

"I know! Why don't you go downstairs and tell Mrs. Kikyo to give you a nice tall mug of Gin."

"Gin Mr. Inuyasha! Thank you kindly Sir!" Shippo said ecstatically as he rushed past the chest and out the shop.

Inuyasha takes a large sigh of relief, and then realizes he still has to take care of a little pest in the chest. In swift steps Inuyasha is standing over the chest and opens it to reveal a beaten and bloodied Miroku inside. Inuyasha looked around the shop, not really knowing what to do with the situation. Then his eyes landed on his Tetsusaiga. He walks over to the table and picks up his blade snapping it open with a flick of his wrist. He then went back to the chest and grabbed Miroku by the hair, dragging half his body out of the chest. Inuyasha picked up Miroku's head by the chin leaving his throat completely open.

At that moment Inuyasha was no longer human, his blood felt like fire, his eyes were two pools of darkness; his soul was full of rage and hatred. "No one is going to deceive me ANYMORE!" Inuyasha growled as he slid the blade across Miroku's throat, over and over and over again. Miroku didn't even have the chance to scream. The feeling, the sight, the sound, it all felt glorious to Inuyasha at that moment. He saw nothing but liquid red velvet fall down the side of the chest. For the first time in fifteen years he felt he had control over everything. All his happiness, all his joy, all of the things dearest to him was taken away. Judge Naraku and Beatle Hakudoshi flashed in his mind and an evil smile spread across his blood smeared face as he licked red drops from his blade. "_**Well then…they must repay their horrible crimes with their lives…**_"


End file.
